1. Technical Field
This description generally relates to visual analysis of images.
2. Background
In the field of image analysis, people have attempted to design systems that can recognize people and objects in image data. The image data can take many forms, for example video sequences, views from multiple cameras, data in spectrums of light that are not visible to the human eye, and multi-dimensional data from a computational camera.